


White Point (a 221b)

by Silvergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fanart, M/M, Sherlgrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergirl/pseuds/Silvergirl
Summary: This picture really is worth a thousand words, but the parameters of the genre mean that here it only gets 221.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	White Point (a 221b)

Sherlock has fans, of course. He’s brilliant, and fashionable, and posh; women like all that. But he’s bloody gorgeous, on top of it. So women send him things. Letters. Lingerie. But also creative things—songs, paintings. And one drawing he’d received was sitting out.

White point pencil on black paper: Sherlock’s face in three-quarter profile, the night of my marriage. His expression: it was grief-stricken. Despair in his eyes, lines of pain scored deep in his face. This artist who didn’t even know him had shown me something I’d never seen, hadn’t known he felt.

That’s when I knew: he loved me. I took the drawing and hid it, to look at again and again.

* * *

John took the drawing I’d left out. I didn’t know why. I waited for him to mention it; had he liked it? Wanted to frame it? But he never did say anything. It was terribly revealing, drawn from a photograph taken the night of his wedding. My eyes looked tear-filled, my mouth desolate.

Eventually I went upstairs to look for it. It wasn’t sitting out, but it wasn’t hidden, either. I pulled it down off his bookshelf: it didn’t feel new anymore. It was ... rumpled. Fingered. Its edges were rubbed soft.

That’s when I knew: he loved me. I put it back between the two books.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184881477@N07/48866414338/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is one I am fortunate to own in hard copy. I look at it often, and marvel at how the expression shifts each time. Sherlgrey is an extraordinary artist.


End file.
